


JeanMin Week - Sweet&Sour

by Djibril88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, JeanMin week, M/M, Melancholy, One-Sided Eren Yeager/Armin Arlert, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, canonverse, slight angst
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partecipa alla JeanMin Week indetta su Tumblr.<br/>Raccola di Oneshot, drabble, flashfic dedicate a questa dolce coppia che in pochi considerano.<br/>Perché anche loro hanno bisogno di tanto, tanto, amore!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Talking in your sleep

  
**Day 1 – Talking in your sleep**

Non era raro che, eventi di quel genere, accadessero all’interno di un corpo militare. Poche donne, adolescenti dagli ormoni impazziti e poco autocontrollo. Era dunque normale che, in un modo o nell’altro, si finisse a letto con un’altra recluta, un ragazzo, solo per soddisfare quei bisogni che i giovani non erano in grado di controllare. Forse era anche meglio così, pensava Armin ogni volta, perché fare sesso con una donna richiedeva più autocontrollo che farlo con un uomo: regolare la forza, fare attenzione a non ingravidarla, non imporsi su di lei. Non pensava, ovviamente, che la porzione femminile delle reclute fosse debole o necessitasse di cure maggiori, ma lui come tanti altri non voleva rischiare di diventare padre a quindici anni.   
Armin si era aspettato di finire in quella situazione, anche di essere il passivo nell’atto sessuale. Non si era aspettato che il suo partner fosse Jean, illudendosi inconsciamente che Eren si accorgesse di lui non come migliore amico ma come papabile partner. Ma Eren era completamente perso per un paio di occhi di un azzurro diverso dal suo e capelli biondi sempre meticolosamente ordinati. Non aveva praticamente alcuna chance di competere con il grande e forte Comandante della Legione Esplorativa Erwin Smith. Il biondo si era dunque concesso a Jean, cercando in lui ciò che non poteva avere dal migliore amico; cercò in lui la possibilità di curare il suo cuore spezzato e la possibilità di superare quel momento di sconforto con una notte di sesso.   
Aveva previsto ancora meno, però, la possibilità che Jean diventasse suo partner abituale. Ogni volta che avevano bisogno finivano per cercarsi l’un l’altro con lo sguardo e con i gesti. Il corpo dell’uno si muoveva in base alle indicazioni dell’altro. Non potevano allontanarsi, non facevano altro che cercarsi. Lentamente gli incontri fra di loro divennero più frequenti e bisognosi di attenzioni; non potevano passare più di tre giorni che uno dei due sentiva la mancanza dell’altro. Armin non voleva pensare a quello che poteva significare tutto quello, ma si scoprì ad osservare Eren scodinzolare alla presenza di Erwin senza sentire le interiora rivoltarsi ogni volta a quella scena; però, quella sensazione fastidiosa, come se un mostro si muovesse dentro di lui, si faceva presente quando Mikasa, o qualsiasi altra recluta, si avvicinava troppo a Jean. Era stato così facile dimenticare Eren?   
***   
Un’altra notte stava per finire con l’arrivo dell’alba e la luce che avrebbe portato. Armin e Jean avrebbero dovuto alzarsi e tornare nella loro stanza e farsi trovare nei loro letti, prima che un loro superiore scoprisse della loro assenza. Non era intenzione di Armin, però, rovinarsi quella piacevole vista di Jean che dormiva pacifico; aveva la testa appoggiata al suo petto e i capelli pieni di fili di fieno. Era normale, visto che avevano portato un po’ di fieno in quell’ala abbandonata del castello in cui si trovavano per poter fare tutto comodamente. Non che fosse meno fastidioso della pietra dura e fretta, visto che i fili continuavano a pungere e pizzicare ad ogni movimento.   
Armin si mosse lentamente per non svegliare Jean e riuscirsi a sistemarsi meglio sulla paglia, in modo da poter stare più comodo. Il ragazzo appoggiato a lui si mosse un po’ senza svegliarsi, mormorando qualcosa nel suo sonno profondo.   
“Ha detto qualcosa?” si domando il biondo, avvicinandosi un po’ con l’orecchio per poterlo ascoltare meglio. Nel momento fece spostare ancora un po’ Jean che si accomodò con la testa sulle sue gambe come se non ci fosse stato alcun cambiamento. Si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso dolce perché al momento sembra così innocente e senza pensieri, come un bambino che non doveva affrontare la furia dei Giganti e che trovava sempre i propri genitori ad attenderlo. Armin si chino su di lui, dandogli un leggero bacio sulla guancia invitandolo a dormire ancora pacificamente. In risposta, Jean si stiracchiò fra le sue braccia, spingendolo inconsciamente a sdraiarsi e a frasi spazio sul suo stomaco per usarlo come cuscino.   
«…amo…Armin…sempre…» borbottò nel sonno il più alto, continuando a dormire pacificamente e totalmente ignaro dell’imbarazzo che stava imporporando le guance di Armin passo dopo passo. Jean gli aveva detto di amarlo, no? Non poteva essere solo un’allucinazione.   
«Sei obbligato a ripetermelo quando sarai sveglio, Jean. Potrei anche offendermi.»


	2. Day 2 - Mithology

#  **Day 2 – Mythology**

«Come hai detto che si chiamano?» domandò Jean con calma, osservando il libro che Armin stava leggendo in quel momento. Lo aveva trovato nella biblioteca del Quartier Generale, lontano da tutti e da quel momento di tranquillità che sembrava circolare all’interno delle Mura. La calma prima della tempesta, insomma.

«Sì chiamano Sirene, Jean.» ripeté Armin per l’ennesima volta, alzando gli occhi al cielo mentre osservava il cadetto farsi improvvisamente pensieroso prima di scattare in piedi come il soldato che era.

«Ecco cosa sei, Armin!» esclamò vittorioso, guardandolo con occhi luminosi di chi ha fatto una grandissima scoperta. «Tu sei una Sirena.»

«Cosa?» domandò perplesso, guardandolo con occhi sgranati come se osservasse un pazzo che ballava qualcosa di strano.

«Sì, Armin. Sei come una Sirena: il tuo canto mi ha annebbiato la mente e mi sono innamorato di te.» disse con un sorriso allegro, divertito dal rossore che iniziava ad espandersi sul volto e sul collo del biondo. Non era carino divertirsi per qualcosa del genere, ma la velocità con cui era diventato scarlatto era troppo impressionante per poterla ignorare.

«Sei un idiota.» mormorò il più basso, mentre Jean si avvicinava a lui.

«Il tuo idiota!» rispose a bassa voce, sebbene non gli piacesse essere chiamato così. Ma pur di far imbarazzare Armin e poter baciare quelle labbra tremanti di emozione avrebbe accettato di tutto.


	3. Day 3 - Rain

Day 3 – Rain   
Il vento soffiava forte piegando gli alberi dalle foglie ingiallite. Era autunno ormai e quelle foglie stavano già lasciando gli alberi secchi e privi di vita. Grosse gocce di pioggia ticchettavano ritmicamente contro al vetro chiuso per la notte e il brutto tempo. Dal suo letto, Armin osservava il quel pezzo di cielo che il buio e la posizione in cui si trovava gli permettevano di osservare.   
«Non dormi?»   
La voce di Jean, improvvisamente alle sue spalle, precedette l’abbassarsi del materasso e lo scricchiolio delle assi di legno che lo sostenevano.   
«Nemmeno tu.» rispose con calma, continuando a guardare la finestra mentre le braccia dell’altro lo avvolgevano con forza e lo schiacciavano contro al suo petto. Si lasciò andare ad un leggero sospiro, voltandosi a guardarlo e a sorridergli un po’.   
«Mi dà fastidio il rumore della pioggia.» ribatté, mentre affondava il naso nei suoi capelli biondi.   
«A me rilassa, invece.» sussurrò Armin, voltandosi verso Jean e sorridendogli con dolcezza. Gli diede un leggero bacio sulla guancia seguito da uno sulle labbra.   
«Allora ti guarderò dormire, per questa notte.» gli concesse come se fosse qualcosa di difficile da fare. In realtà gli piaceva osservare il volto di Armin realmente innocente e privo di quella luce manipolatrice nello sguardo. Ogni tanto temeva di essere nella tela di un ragno pronto a mangiare una mosca.   
«Buonanotte, Jean.»   
«Buonanotte, Armin.»   
Quella notte, Jean non chiuse occhio, perso nei suoi pensieri e nel volto del ragazzo che teneva fra le braccia.


End file.
